


This Might Be My Everything.

by PeachSweet



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Again there is not much to tag, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, This is just Sammy sleepily flirting with Jaehyeong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also yes ik im late for jaehyeong's birthday but leave me alone ive been busy, the extra at the end was just self indulgent tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: “I can hold the whole sun in my hands, wanna see?” He asks, voice sounding much too gleeful for Jaehyeong to probably trust, but the younger still does for some reason.“Hyung, you’d die before you could even try-” He stops talking suddenly, mouthing hanging open as Sammy cups his face gently, the cool press of his ring against Jaehyeong’s cheek so familiar that it has Jaehyeong melting before he freezes up again. “Oh my god.”





	This Might Be My Everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This title is from svt's a-teen!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this, it's been sitting in my drafts for a while now but I wanted to save it for Jaehyeong's birthday because I can :^

It happens when they’re laying in bed together, short limbs tangled with longer ones and the sweater Jaehyeong had coaxed Sammy into wearing soft under Jaehyeong’s fingers as his fingers brush the fabric while he runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair. It had been silent and Jaehyeong honestly thought Sammy had been asleep already, the older clinging to Jaehyeong like he always does in his sleep, but Jaehyeong’s assumptions are all proven wrong very quickly.

 

“Jaehyeongie, Jaehyeong, Jae.” Sammy mutters sleepily, voice pretty and raspy and Jaehyeong almost coos because the older almost sounds like he’s whining. “Jaehyeongie, I wanna show you a magic trick.” He says, nuzzling Jaehyeong’s shoulder as the younger hums.

 

“Hyung, we are not alone in the apartment right now.” Jaehyeong says, starting to tuck Sammy’s head under his chin before the older moves away, giving the younger a look at his puffy face and messy bangs that does in fact make him coo softly. “Hyung, come on, don’t frown, you’ll get all wrinkly.”

 

“Are you implying that you won’t love me anymore if I get wrinkles?” Sammy asks, eyes narrowing as Jaehyeong instantly flounders, mouth opening and closing uselessly as he tries to process how quickly this situation just changed. “Jaehyeongie, I might have to kick you out for implying that you know, hyung’s getting old so you need to love me encase I get wrinkles early.”

 

“I- That’s not what I was saying oh my god.” Jaehyeong breathes, laughing softly as he tries to pull the shorter back to his chest, Sammy fighting back stubbornly and almost falling off the side of his dumb loft bed because of it. “Hyung, come on.” Jaehyeong says, laughing as he finally pulls Sammy closer to him, kissing the top of the older’s head.

 

“You’re so cheesy, y’know?” Sammy mumbles even though he’s currently boneless in Jaehyeong’s hold, the younger giggling at him as quietly as he can. Suddenly, Sammy wiggles around, remembering that he had been trying to do before as he frees his arms from Jaehyeong’s hold. “I can hold the whole sun in my hands, wanna see?” He asks, voice sounding much too gleeful for Jaehyeong to probably trust, but the younger still does for some reason.

 

“Hyung, you’d die before you could even try-” He stops talking suddenly, mouthing hanging open as Sammy cups his face gently, the cool press of his ring against Jaehyeong’s cheek so familiar that it has Jaehyeong melting before he freezes up again. “Oh my god.” He breathes at the same time as Sammy says ‘See?,” Jaehyeong’s face going pink as he realizes what he’s boyfriend has just done. “Oh my god.”

 

“I know, I’m just amazing like that.” Sammy says breezily, laughter obviously on the tip of his tongue as he says it, gazing at the taller sweetly as Jaehyeong moves away only to hide his face behind his hands. “Pretty cool magic trick, huh Jaehyeongie?” He teases, giggling gleefully as Jaehyeong repeats ‘oh my god’ for a third time, the poor maknae still somehow taken aback by Sammy’s antics.

“Hyung, that’s too much…” He mumbles finally, Sammy still smiling stupidly at him as he finally lowers his hands, cheeks still pink enough to have Sammy giggling once more. “Hyung… oh my god just go to sleep.” He gives up, trying to pull Sammy into his chest so he can maybe lull the older to sleep before he can get attacked anymore, but Sammy of course does not agree with this and pushes Jaehyeong when he tries, still giggling. 

 

“Wait, wait, I just realized something…” He says breathlessly, grabbing Jaehyeong’s wrists as the younger stares at him, trying his best to look unamused as the shorter beams, practically glowing as he stares closely at Jaehyeong. “You know what you look like?” He asks, and Jaehyeong can’t help but hum, expecting some dumb answer that’ll probably send him and Sammy into a fit of laughter, but instead he gets: “You look like my whole world.”

 

“Oh my god.” He says, Sammy letting go of his wrists finally as he starts laughing gleefully, face scrunching up cutely as Jaehyeong groans softly, scrubbing at his eyes as if he expects this to be some sort of dream. Of course, it’s real, and Sammy is still by his side laughing, another flirty joke probably on the tip of his tongue as Jaehyeong, still blushing looks over at him. 

 

“Please, for the sake of my sanity, shut up.” He says, Sammy giggling too hard for him to even try and respond at first, hands clutching his stomach as he curls up cutely, looking even smaller than normal in Jaehyeong’s sweater.

 

“Make me.” He says finally, sounding far more taunting that he should as his gaze moves up to Jaehyeong’s face, grinning as Jaehyeong rolls over, holding himself above Sammy as the rooms goes quiet like it had been before. It’s so obvious Sammy is expecting something, eyebrows quirked and gaze focused but glossy all at the same time.

 

Jaehyeong though, knows better and just leans down to plant a firm kiss on his boyfriend’s lip before easily laying back down, dragging Sammy into his chest. “Nice try hyung.” He says, laughing softly as Sammy sighs, all dramatic even though he happily clings to Jaehyeong like he had been before. “We still have roommates, unfortunately.” He says, hand moving up to run his fingers through the older’s white-blonde hair, smiling as Sammy sinks into his hold instantly.

 

“We wouldn’t have any if they heard us.” He mumbles, words already slurring cutely as Jaehyeong hums, nodding his head slowly.

 

“That’d be because they’d kill us hyung.” He points out jokingly, and Sammy makes this small ‘ahh’ noise as Jaehyeong tucks the shorter’s head under his chin.

 

“So smart, Jaehyeongie.” He says, voice growing softer so quickly that Jaehyeong has to smile at him, knowing that his hyung is tired even if he doesn’t let it show.

 

“One of us has to be.” He teases, but Sammy’s already asleep in his arms by the time he says it, so instead of saying anything else Jaehyeong just kisses the top of his head and closes his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> (“Oh look who’s up.” Hajoon says, Dojoon instantly spinning to face him, spoon pointing menacingly at Jaehyeong as the youngest scrubs the sleep from his eyes with a hum. 
> 
> “Do not try to have sex in the dorms ever again I swear to god.” Dojoon says, and Jaehyeong just hums again because technically Dojoon has nothing to complain about, they did not do anything and they weren’t that loud if you don’t count Sammy’s giggling.
> 
> “Sure hyung, we won’t try to have sex with you around.” He says, and Dojoon accepts it at first, going back to his cereal as Jaehyeong starts to cook some actual breakfast, not flinching when Dojoon suddenly yells out.
> 
> “What do you mean not when I’m around?! No sex in the dorms period Lee Jaehyeong!” He shouts loudly just as Sammy comes stumbling out, awoken by the noise that his best friend has decided to make this morning.
> 
> “Oh? That’s a rule? Since when?” Their leader says, Dojoon instantly realizing what’s being implied here and shouting out in despair, Hajoon blinking owlishly.
> 
> “Hyung, where did you-” Hajoon starts to ask as Dojoon fake sobs, the drummer looking around the room suspiciously as Sammy is quick to cut him off.
> 
> “I don’t kiss and tell.” Sammy says, giving Jaehyeong a look when the other two aren’t looking, the maknae snickering softly as Sammy decides to mess with their other members. “But I’ll say that the counters haven’t been properly cleaned in a while.”
> 
> Hajoon is quick to move to the living room to eat while Dojoon actually starts sobbing in despair.)


End file.
